The Kitsune and the Jewel!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Following Hagoromo's example Naruto has decided to travel to world after world after his life ended peacefully in his first world. And what better world to try and help bring peace to than one filled with war and demons?


The Kitsune and the Jewel  
0  
Naruto x Harem  
0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
Story Start  
0

A small yet unorthodox and varied group were gathered in front of a cave. The group consisted of four individuals who would never be normally seen in a group. The first was a dog demon with long flowing silver hair, ears, sharp claws and appearance of a young teenage male. His outfit was a red Hakama made of a demon known as the Fire-Rat whose style seemed to mimic the ballooning trousers and over-sized sleeves. The Suikan; two decorative cords and the hitatare sleeve cords went through a hidden seam with his jacket is tucked into the pants, and his white shirt clearly shown through the slits; mostly likely a modified hitoe. The sleeves were separate from the body and held at the bottom, with the appearance of a bell as they were much wider at the wrist than at the shoulder.

The next person was a young, dark haired man wearing a a blue two-piece robe typical of a Japanese Buddhist monk along with a woven rice-straw sandals and a conical rice-straw hat typical to the era. He also seemed to be carrying a string of beads used for Buddhist prayer and invocation and Tekko, arm protectors, one in particular seemed to be wrapped over one of his hands.

The third was a young fox boy with dark blue puffy hakama pants and light blue kimono shirt with a best. The young boy had fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail.

Though the last among them stood out the most, a teenage girl with pale skin, long wavy black hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a green school uniform known as a sailor fuku, with a red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

Suddenly something akin to a tick popped up on the shoulder of the Half-demon, an old looking demon mosquito who seemed to be explaining something to the group. **''...And unused portions were disposed of in this cave. Hence, this limestone cave is filled with the remains of demons. And it seems that deep inside the cave was once full of carcasses of demons.''**

''That's where the Sacred Jewel was…?'' the young girl nodded as the flea nodded.

 **''Indeed Kagome-san...that is the story that has been passed down in this region.''**

''Good work, Myoga.''

 **''Thank you for the compliment Inuyasha-dono.''** the tick cried out dramatically. ' **'I did my best in the hope that it would be of help to you.''**

''Really? When you stay by me, you're always in danger, so I thought you just ran away.'' Inuyasha stated with a dismissive shrug as Myoga jumped up in down in a frenzied huff at the dismissal and jabs at his cowardice.

 **''Inuyasha-dono, how could you think that?''**

''Sorry about that.''

''Shall we go in?'' The monk of the group suggested.

''All right…let's go.'' Inuyasha agreed as he walked towards the cave.

 **''Just a minute, Inuyasha-dono!''**

''What is it?''

A barrier appears at the entrance and Inuyasha shocked as he tries to walk in. He yells as he is thrown off.

 **''A strong barrier has been placed at the entrance and one cannot just walk in.''**

''Then say so earlier!'' Inuyasha snapped in irritation.

* * *

Elsewhere a young woman was wrought in pain. She was a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing pink eyeshadow and her long hair was tied in a ponytail. Though both were marred, her hair dirty from dirt considering she had just awoken and dug herself out of a shallow grave. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight black and pink skin-tight suit that had a mainland flavor and plates made of demon parts. To the side was a large boomerang weapon and a short sword; a wakizashi. Right now all she could think about was how her comrades; her family was slaughtered.

''Pitiful thing...'' the man who found her said. He was an unearthly pale man with long, coal black hair wearing an arrangement of violet and black robes. '' But you won't be able to rest in peace even if you died.'' he holding her hanging up a fragment of the Shikon no Tama. A legendary jewel said to grant wishes and increase a demon's power 50-fold. ''Would you care to try this?''

''T-that's…a Sacred Jewel fragment! Why were you in possession of it?'' The woman demanded, wondering how this man got a hold of the jewel that her village guarded for many years. ''Just who…?''

''I have had this from long before.'' He interrupted her, ''I am willing to lend it to you.'' he said to her disbelief.

''To me?'' she asked, hesitant to recieve the jewel. She heard of the stories of the jewel and most of them none too good.

''You may believe that the Sacred Jewel is used only for evil. But there are good uses for it as well.''

* * *

Though unknown to either of the jewel bearers someone was tracking them. Three figures were quickly approaching the direction of the council. One man and two females. The man was wearing a mostly white kimono with a black and orange spiral encrusted on the upper right portion of his kimono. Extending from his right shoulder to hand he was wearing a golden armor to which a claw covered his right hand. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He had short, spiky blond hair that hardly swayed out of the place despite the speeds he was traveling; cerulean blue eyes and whiskers on his cheek along with his slightly tanned form made him stood out.

To his left was a young raven haired woman with a slender, hourglass shape wearing the top and shorts of a modern day hiker. Her hair was done in the style of a ponytail and here eyes was that of a deep golden shade.

To his right was another young woman with some few distinguishing traits. She has short, black hair, which she has tied up fan-like and has violet colored eyes wearing a traditional kunoichi garb; that of a black tunic, cutoff midway at her thighs, and sleeveless with straps on her shoulders like a tank-top, exposing the cleavage of her large breasts. She was also wearing a bright yellow sash which tied at the front of her outfit. On her arms she wore thin, tight and dark arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. They were more decorative in nature rather than serving as actual "guards", as per what most ninja wore at the time. Lastly, she wore thin, tight, dark leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches; leaving her practically barefoot.

''Are we close?'' the unusually dressed woman asked her male companion who continued looking on ahead.

''Close...I can smell him...and the jewels are reacting strongly.'' he said looking down to the three shards in his hand. ''This demon...I'm going to enjoy ripping him to shreds.''

Back with the group of five the were currently heading towards the castle as well. Rumors of skilled Slayers were sought out and contracted to slay a demon caught their attention. They reasoned that the demon slayers might know a way into the cave.

''Myoga, is the castle this way?''

 **''Hmmm? Inuyasha-dono, were you walking without knowing which why to go?''**

Inuyasha looked slightly flustered and annoyed by Myoga's question. ''Huh? Err… You didn't say a word, so I figured I was going the right way!''

''Inuyasha, the castle shouldn't be too far. Can't you sniff it out from here?'' Miroku asked as Inuyasha paused.

''Uh-uh… I can't get a whiff of anything here.''

'Huh?'' Kagome said startled as the two tailed creature in her arms suddenly twitched and meowed. Some time ago the group had came across a two tail kitten that was wondering around; to which Kagome took to and invited her to come along with them.''What's the matter?''

A boomerang suddenly flies in their direction, cutting the trees in its path. Inuyasha pushed Kagome down out of its path as the group dodges while it flies past them. It returns to demon slayer in the distance, this time bearing her mask and weapons, ready for combat.

''I take it you must be the half demon Inuyasha. Prepare to embrace death!''

''Just who are you?''

 **''Sango-sama!''** Myoga voiced in surprise.

''Someone from the village?'' Kagome asked but the miniature demon didn't answer her question.

''Inuyasha-dono… You must not cross swords with Sango-sama!''

''Hiraikotsu!'' Sango shouted as she flung the heavy weapon at Inuyasha.

''This ain't the time to say that! '' Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tetsseiga and block Hiraiktosu, causing him to slide back from the impact. ''What's your deal? What are you after me for?'' Inuyasha demanded as Sango retrieved her weapon.

''Silence, half-demon!'' she barked out. '' I will avenge everyone from my village!'' she said launching her weapon again, it's edge tearing along the ground and uprooting dirt as Inuyasha jumped out of the way.

''Old Myoga! What's she saying?''

 **''I have no idea! Inuyasha-dono, it's coming again!''**

The young woman was quite fast, retrieving her weapon and launching it again.

''We have to do something about that weapon!'' Kagome concluded as Miroku agreed.

Unwrapping his hand he opened his wind tunnel. ''Wind Tunnel!'' The powerful jets of wind and dimensions began slowing the airborn weapon. '' Got it!''

A drove of poison insects suddenly appear and fly towards Miroku.

''Miroku-san watch out! It's Naraku's poison insects!''

The bee like insects appeared in droves. These nasty creatures seemed to always to conveniently appeared to prevent the monk from using his one hit kill that would usually guarantee an automatic win.

''Here and now? Damnit...could Naraku be behind this?'' Miroku wondered as he closed his wind tunnel.

Sure enough the demented demon appeared behind Sango.

''Damn it all...I should have known.'' Inuyasha growled. ''Naraku!''

The demon merely laughed, **''Give it up half-demon. Just lay down and be slain.''** he taunted him.

''The hell I will!'' Inuyasha roared as he leaps past Sango and made way for Naraku. Though he was stopped when his ankle was grabbed by a bakll and chain and he was tugged to the ground.

''I am your opponent!'' Sango informed him, determined to kill the one she thought responsible for destroying her village.

''Why you…! Interfere and I'll kill you first!''

''Try it! You may have said those words when you killed my people? But I'll not die so easily!''

It became obvious to the others that she was another person caught in Naraku's deception. While trying to come up with someway to prove Inuyasha's innocent Kagome caught sight of a Shikon no Tama fragment in her back.

Right when Sango was about to launch her weapon again she found her form tangled by hair and Inuyasha was restrained by some sort of Earth prison. Even Naraku was surprised by this sudden development.

''Aiding the ones who killed me! How insulting to my pride!'' Yura announced her presence as she entered the meadow on a tendril of hair.

''Yura of the demon hair! That's not possible! She's dead!''

''Why thank you little miss obvious,'' the hair demon mocked in annoyance, still bitter at the girl; though she couldn't refuse the orders of her new master. After all he revived her and he could just as easily killed her.

A flash of golden erupted on the battlefield as the other two arrived. **''Looks like I'm not the only one who sees the potential of the jewel's power. I didn't expect the Lord of the East himself to show up.''**

''You...the demon baboon; the one whose actions shattered the jewel. I've been searching for you and now I have a gift for you.'' the blond said as his entire right arm began to radiate with demonic energy. ''I bring you... **death.''** the blond shouted as he charged the demon.


End file.
